David Coburn (actor)
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Paris, France | other_names = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer | years_active = 1978–present | spouse = | website = | image_size = }} David Coburn (born October 31, 1969 in Los Angeles, California) is an American actor, voice actor, and singer. He is best known as the voice of Captain Planet in the TV series Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He has lived in Paris, France, since 2011. Coburn is not related to James Coburn, his co-star on Captain Planet. Filmography * 1979–1981: One Day at a Time (TV Series) (Ted Loomis) * 1980: Facts of Life (Carl on the Dec 17, 1980 episode "Who Am I?") * 1980: Diff'rent Strokes (Jimmy) * 1980: The Jazz Singer (Bar Mitzvah Boy) * 1984: Pole Position (TV Series) (voice of Dan Darret) * 1986: Born American (K.C.) * 1989: The Fabulous Baker Boys (Kid at Vet) * 1989: Gross Anatomy (voice) * 1990: New Kids on the Block (TV Series) (voice; Nikko and Donnie Wahlberg) * 1990–1996: Captain Planet and the Planeteers (TV Series) (voice; Captain Planet/Captain Pollution) * 1991: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Brower in "The Nth Degree") * 1991–1993: Harry and the Hendersons (TV Series) Walter Potter * 1992: The Fountain Clowns (Boxer) * 1992: Defenders of Dynatron City (TV Short) (voice of Toolbox) * 1994: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (TV Series) (voice of Lee Jordan) * 1994–1999: Sister, Sister (TV Series) (Claude) * 1995: Live Shot (TV Series) (Rick Evers) * 1995: Space Strikers (TV Series) (voice of Captain Nemo) * 1996: Insomnia (Additional Voices) * 1998: To Hell with Love (Alan Rigatelli) * 1999: Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (TV Movie) (Minbari Rogers) * 1999: Can of Worms (TV Movie) (voice of Jarm) * 1999: Screenplay (TV Movie) (Bobby) * 2002: Pinocchio (voice; Carabiniere #1, Carabiniere #3, Undertaker Rabbit, Warder) * 2002: Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra (voice; Asterix) * 2003: Manhunt (voice; Innocentz) * 2004: Def Jam Fight for NY (voice; Cruz) * 2004: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (voice; Pedestrian) * 2006: Neverwinter Nights 2 (voice; Baalbisan, Annaeus Spirit, Darmon) * 2006: The Sopranos (Bartender in "Mr. & Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request...") * 2011–2013: Platane (David Coburn, a film producer) * 2013: Beyond: Two Souls (video game) Stan, Ricky (voice & performance capture)https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2192570/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast * 2013: Mars: War Logs (video game) (voice; Roy) * 2015: Zip Zip (TV Series) (voice of Washington and Mitch) * 2016: Furi (Video game) (voice; The Scale) * 2017: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (TV Series) (voice; Captain Planet) * 2018: Detroit: Become Human (video game) (voice; Richard Perkins) * 2019: Alice (Lawyer) * 2019: Anna (CIA Chief) References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:American expatriates in France